Total Drama Best Couple
by anthonyausburn
Summary: The results are in, and we announce our winner! Did your favorite win? Or maybe did they get runner-up? Third place? Read to find out! Thank you for your support in this story, and look for my next one like this called Total Drama Best Character.!
1. Chapter 1

**Best Total Drama Couple**

_This is my version of white rosestrand's "Favorite Total Drama Couple." Mine has 90 pairings. The pairings are original couples from the show, my couples from my upcoming stories, and couples that are just random, but maybe somebody would like them together. Anyways, you vote in the reviews. You'll probably have 2 or 3 days to vote in each round. _

_2 Things I must say:_

_First, I got permission from white rosestrand to do this. I didn't know if they would think I was copying them, so I asked first and got permission._

_If you want to vote, you must vote for 1 pairing from each match-up. _

_Okay! Let's get to the match-ups!_

_Tyler and Lindsay vs Duncan and Cody_

_Trent and Noah vs Noah and Cody_

_Geoff and Gwen vs Sam and Cameron_

_Justin and Katie vs DJ and Dawn_

_Silent B and Jo vs Bridgette and Justin_

_Sierra and Trent vs LeShawna and Tyler_

_Owen and Izzy vs Noah and Izzy_

_Trent and Gwen vs Scott and Jo_

_Mike and Anne Maria vs Sam and Dakota_

_Justin and Sadie vs Cameron and Silent B_

_Eva and Ezekiel vs Heather and Duncan_

_Anne Maria and Scott vs Cameron and Staci_

_Tyler and Dawn vs Trent and Cody_

_Noah and Justin vs Cody and Beth_

_Harold and Cameron vs Cameron and Beth_

_Beth and Harold vs Heather and Trent_

_Courtney and DJ vs Alejandro and Bridgette_

_Duncan and Trent vs Noah and Katie_

_Cody and Gwen vs Justin and Courtney_

_Ezekiel and Bridgette vs Sadie and Katie_

_LeShawna and Justin vs Alejandro and Cody_

_Trent and Courtney vs Mike and Zoey_

_Lightning and Brick vs DJ and Izzy_

_Bridgette and Tyler vs Anne Maria and Justin_

_Alejandro and Justin vs Brick and Dawn_

_Cody and Sierra vs Justin and Beth_

_Eva and Justin vs Sierra and Noah_

_Tyler and Izzy vs Scott and Dawn_

_Lightning and Jo vs Cameron and Sadie_

_Sierra and Justin vs Alejandro and Heather_

_Justin and Izzy vs Harold and Ezekiel_

_Dakota and Duncan vs Blainley and Scott_

_Trent and Katie vs Harold and LeShawna_

_Bridgette and DJ vs Alejandro and Noah_

_Mike and Dawn vs Cameron and Ezekiel_

_Courtney and Scott vs Noah and Bridgette_

_Geoff and Bridgette vs Zoey and Scott_

_Duncan and Courtney vs DJ and Katie_

_Justin and Lindsay vs Blainley and Alejandro_

_DJ and LeShawna vs Duncan and Bridgette_

_Heather and Justin vs Cody and Bridgette_

_Brick and Jo vs Duncan and Geoff_

_Cody and Katie vs Sadie and Staci_

_Duncan and Gwen vs Silent B and Dawn_

_Sierra and Mike vs Courtney and Tyler_

_Good luck voting! Hopefully some of you like the odd pairings that I just threw together. Some of the match-ups would be too hard for me to vote because 2 or 3 of them have my pairings against each other. Anyways, vote in the reviews, and you must vote for 1 pairing in each of the 45 match-ups. If you number them, and vote in the order they are listed, it is SO much easier for me. So, please do that. Thank you! :) _


	2. Round 2!

Total Drama Best Couple Round 2!

_So, here are the results. I'm only listing the people who got eliminated and how many votes they had. _

_Eliminated:_

_Duncan and Cody- 0 votes._

_Trent and Noah- 1 vote. _

_Sam and Cameron- 0 votes._

_Justin and Katie- 0 votes. _

_Silent B and Jo- 1 vote. _

_LeShawna and Tyler- 0 votes. _

_Noah and Izzy- 1 vote. _

_Scott and Jo- 0 votes. _

_Mike and Anne Maria- 1 vote. _

_Silent B and Cameron- 1 vote. _

_Eva and Ezekiel- 1 vote. _

_Cameron and Staci- 1 vote. _

_Tyler and Dawn- 1 vote. _

_Noah and Justin- 1 vote. _

_Harold and Cameron- 1 vote. _

_Beth and Harold- 1 vote. _

_Courtney and DJ- 1 vote. _

_Duncan and Trent- 1 vote. _

_Justin and Courtney- 1 vote. _

_Ezekiel and Bridgette- 1 vote. _

_Alejandro and Cody- 1 vote. _

_Trent and Courtney- 1 vote. _

_Lightning and Brick- 1 vote. _

_Anne Maria and Justin- 1 vote. _

_Alejandro and Justin- 1 vote. _

_Justin and Beth- 1 vote. _

_Eva and Justin- 0 votes. _

_Scott and Dawn- 1 vote. _

_Cameron and Sadie- 1 vote. _

_Sierra and Justin- 1 vote. _

_Harold and Ezekiel- 0 votes. _

_Dakota and Duncan- 1 vote. _

_Trent and Katie- 1 vote. _

_Alejandro and Noah- 0 votes. _

_Cameron and Ezekiel- 0 votes. _

_Courtney and Scott- 1 vote. _

_Zoey and Scott- 0 votes. _

_Duncan and Courtney- 1 vote. _

_Justin and Lindsay- 1 vote. _

_Duncan and Bridgette- 1 vote. _

_Cody and Bridgette- 1 vote. _

_Duncan and Geoff- 0 votes. _

_Staci and Sadie- 0 votes. _

_Duncan and Gwen- 0 votes. _

_Courtney and Tyler- 0 votes. _

_Brick and Dawn- Automatically eliminated :( _

_Okay! Now time for the new match-ups! _

_Tyler and Lindsay vs Sierra and Mike_

_Noah and Cody vs Sam and Dakota_

_Geoff and Gwen vs Heather and Trent_

_DJ and Dawn vs Silent B and Dawn_

_Bridgette and Justin vs Cody and Katie_

_Sierra and Trent vs Brick and Jo_

_Owen and Izzy vs Heather and Justin_

_Trent and Gwen vs DJ and LeShawna_

_Justin and Sadie vs Alejandro and Blainley_

_Heather and Duncan vs DJ and Katie_

_Anne Maria and Scott vs Geoff and Bridgette_

_Trent and Cody vs Noah and Bridgette_

_Cody and Beth vs Mike and Dawn_

_Cameron and Beth vs Bridgette and DJ_

_Alejandro and Bridgette vs Harold and LeShawna_

_Noah and Katie vs Blainley and Scott_

_Cody and Gwen vs Justin and Izzy_

_Sadie and Katie vs Alejandro and Heather_

_LeShawna and Justin vs Lightning and Jo_

_Tyler and Izzy vs Mike and Zoey_

_DJ and Izzy vs Sierra and Noah_

_Bridgette and Tyler vs Cody and Sierra_

_Okay, so there is an uneven amount of couples remaining, and the match-ups are always chosen randomly. So, since there are an uneven amount, one couple will be automatically eliminated. :( That couple is...Brick and Dawn! Sorry to anybody who likes them. They're actually one of the couples I support. So, sadly, they are eliminated with the other couples that got eliminated this round. Anyways! Vote in the reviews. Please number them in the order they are in. ALSO! If you vote for one, you MUST vote for each match-up. If you skip 1 then, I MIGHT not let your votes even count. So, please be sure to vote in all the match- ups. Please and thanks! :) _


	3. Round 3!

**Total Drama Best Couple Round 3!**

The votes were pretty close this round. A lot of the match-ups had 2 votes against 2 for awhile until a 5th person voted. So, here are the results. Again, only the eliminated pairings and the amount of votes they received will be revealed.

Eliminated:

Sierra and Mike- 0 votes.

Noah and Cody- 1 vote.

Heather and Trent- 2 votes.

DJ and Dawn- 1 vote.

Bridgette and Justin- 1 vote.

Sierra and Trent- 2 votes.

Heather and Justin- 1 vote.

DJ and LeShawna- 0 votes.

Alejandro and Blainley- 2 votes.

Heather and Duncan- 2 votes.

Anne Maria and Scott- 1 vote.

Trent and Cody- 2 votes.

Mike and Dawn- 2 votes.

Cameron and Beth- 1 vote.

Alejandro and Bridgette- 1 vote.

Noah and Katie- 2 votes.

Justin and Izzy- 2 votes.

Sadie and Katie- 2 votes.

LeShawna and Justin- 0 votes.

Tyler and Izzy- 1 vote.

Sierra and Noah- 2 votes.

Bridgette and Tyler- 1 vote.

Okay, let's get to the new match-ups!

Tyler and Lindsay vs Trent and Gwen

Sam and Dakota vs Silent B and Dawn

Geoff and Gwen vs Brick and Jo

Cody and Katie vs Owen and Izzy

Justin and Sadie vs DJ and Katie

Geoff and Bridgette vs Bridgette and DJ

Noah and Bridgette vs Cody and Beth

Harold and LeShawna vs Lightning and Jo

Mike and Zoey vs Cody and Sierra

Cody and Gwen vs DJ and Izzy

Blainley and Scott vs Alejandro and Heather

Okay, so, the same rules. Vote in the reviews. ALSO! I said this since the beginning, if you do not vote in each match-up, your votes WILL NOT count. Somebody in round 2 only voted for like...10 of the match-ups, so their votes didn't count. You MUST vote for all of them. Also, I want some of your predictions. Who do you think the last 2 couples will be? :) Leave it in your review with your votes.!


	4. Round 4!

**Total Drama Best Couple**

**Round 4**

This is round 4! The results are in! Did your favorite couples move on? Let's find out!

Eliminated Couples:

Tyler and Lindsay- 4 votes.

Silent B and Dawn- 4 votes.

Geoff and Gwen- 2 votes.

Cody and Katie- 2 votes.

Justin and Sadie- 3 votes.

Bridgette and DJ- 3 votes.

Cody and Beth- 4 votes.

Lightning and Jo- 4 votes.

Mike and Zoey- 2 votes.

Cody and Gwen- 3 votes.

Blainley and Scott- 0 votes.

So...there are 11 couples left. Instead of automatically eliminating somebody, one couple is returning! EXCITEMENT! That couple was randomly chosen out of ALL the eliminated couples...the couple returning is...Mike and Zoey! Okay, so let's get to the new match- ups!

New match-ups:

Sam and Dakota vs Alejandro and Heather

Harold and LeShawna vs Geoff and Bridgette

Owen and Izzy vs Mike and Zoey

DJ and Katie vs Brick and Jo

Noah and Bridgette vs Trent and Gwen

Cody and Sierra vs DJ and Izzy

So, there's your new match-ups. I kinda feel like Mike and Zoey are gonna get eliminated right after they returned. Hopefully they don't. Anyways! Leave your votes in the reviews, like always. Also, the same rules apply. If you do not vote in all of the match-ups, you're votes will NOT count. Also, the finale is going to be THREE(3) couples! So, also with your votes, please leave your predictions for the finale. Also, leave the reasons you think each couple will make it. Thank you! :)

P.s.: I think I'm going to do another story similar to this. BUT! It will be with characters from cartoons/books. (Example: characters from shows like Total Drama, Fosker's Home, Hunger Games, Ed Edd and Eddy, Mario franchise, etc.) So, ALSO with your votes and predictions, tell me whether or not I should do that. I REALLY want to do it. I already have all the characters and everything figured out, but if nobody is going to be interested in voting, then I'm not gonna waste time and do it. So, please tell me if you'll be interested in voting in that one, too. Please and thank you!


	5. Round 5!

**Total Drama Best Couple**

**Round 5**

So, this is round 5. 12 couples that will be cut down to 6 in a minute. There were a couple ties in some of the match-ups. I asked a random person to vote. And the results are in. Here are the eliminated couples!

Eliminated Couples:

Sam and Dakota- 4 votes.

Harold and LeShawna- 2 votes.

Owen and Izzy- 4 votes.

DJ and Katie- 3 votes.

Noah and Bridgette- 0 votes.

DJ and Izzy- 1 vote.

Here are the new match- ups!

New Match- ups:

Trent and Gwen vs Alejandro and Heather

Geoff and Bridgette vs Mike and Zoey

Cody and Sierra vs Brick and Jo

This round is very important. The winners from each match-up are in the finale. So, vote carefully.!

P.s. Thank you to everybody that's voted since the beginning, and all the others that voted in general. It does mean a lot, and I hope you guys vote in my next story. I'll be starting that one after this one finishes. It's going to be called Total Drama Best Character. It will have characters from all different cartoons/books/movies/video games. 180 characters total. I'm thinking 5 people will be eliminated in each round. Maybe 10 so it goes faster. But, I promise it won't be a super long thing. So, look out for that one the week of or the day after this story ends. Thanks, guys! :)


	6. Finale(Round 6!)

**Total Drama Best Couple**

**Round 6(Finale!) **

This is Total Drama Best Couple and welcome to the Finale! 3 couples are left. Let's announce the ones that got eliminated, first.

Eliminated Couples:

Alejandro and Heather- 2 votes.

Geoff and Bridgette- 3 votes.

Brick and Jo- 2 votes.

That means your remaining couples are...

Trent and Gwen

Mike and Zoey

Cody and Sierra

Wow. Mike and Zoey were already eliminated but came back, and I thought they were going to be eliminated right away. But! They made it to the finale! Anyways, here's how this round works. All of the votes that the couples received in the past rounds will be added up, along with the votes for this round. How to vote for this round. Put them in order. 1st place, 2nd place, and 3rd place.

3rd place- 1 vote.

2nd place- 2 votes.

1st place- 3 votes.

So, vote carefully! Also, thank you to everybody who voted this whole time. It means a lot that people actually kept up with the story. Also, look for my next story like this. Like I've said before, it's going to be a Best Character story. It will include characters from Total Drama(obviously), Hunger Games, Mario Franchise, Ed Edd and Eddy, Dora the Explorer(I think it would be interesting to have people from Nick Jr. just to see if people actually vote them to move on), and some other shows. So, hopefully you guys actually vote in that one. As I've said before, it will have 180 characters to vote from. Most likely in each round 5-10 people will be eliminated. Anyways! Vote in the reviews like always. Thanks, guys!


	7. Finale Results

**Total Drama Best Couple**

**Finale Results!**

So, this is it. We started with 90 couples. And we were down to 3. Cody/Sierra, Trent/Gwen, and Mike/Zoey. Throughout this whole time, all these couples were pretty popular, and always had high amounts of votes.(obviously) Also, I'd like to once again thank everybody that's voted this whole time. It's nice to know that somebody was supporting this. And, look for my next story like this. I'll most likely start it sometime this week. Maybe Friday or Saturday. Anyways, let's get to the final results.!

In 3rd place is...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

with 27 total votes...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Mike and Zoey.

Now, take a second to realize that they got lucky. They were eliminated in the one round, and ended up getting a second chance. They ended up getting 3rd because they came back. That's pretty awesome. Plus, I really like this couple. One of the actual couples from the show that I support.

2nd place and 3rd place were separated by only THREE votes. It was so close. Okay, let's finish these results. :)

In 2nd place...

…

…

…

…

…

…

with 39 votes...

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Cody and Sierra.

Uhm, they were one of the most popular couples throughout this whole story, and once we got to like, round 3 or 4 I started to believe that they were going to win. And, honestly, I really don't like this couple. I don't know why, I just don't. But, obviously there's a lot of strong supporters for this couple, and 2nd place isn't bad out of 90 couples.

This means that your winning couple with 42 votes is...Trent and Gwen!

Original couple from the first season. Also, the first couple I actually liked. I'm both extremely happy and surprised that Trent and Gwen won this. I really didn't see that happening from the beginning. But, I am super happy that it happened.

So, that wraps up this story. Once again, thanks everybody that voted all throughout this story. It means a lot. And, as I've been saying since like round 3, look for my next story like this. It's going to be called Total Drama Best Character. It will include characters from all sorts of things. There's 180 characters total. I don't plan on making it a super long story, though. So, most likely 5-10 people will be eliminated each round. I still haven't decided. It mainly depends on how many people vote in each round. Anyways! Yeah, look out for that one, either Friday or Saturday. (February 15th/16th) Well, bye guys! Hopefully you all enjoyed this!


End file.
